Golden Rule
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: When you make a pact with devil, you agree to never betray him. Inspired by "Little favour" with Benedict Cumberbatch. The fic has a video trailer and book cover.


**A/N: You can see a video trailer and book cover in my profile. Please notice that the fic contains spoilers for movie "Little favour".**

**If you like Sherlock as Jim's employee - I wrote other two "Moriarty won" fics (they also have book covers and videos) :) . "One day at the exile" tells us about Holmes' life during his work for Moriarty , "Returing" takes us to the third season of Sherlock TV series. The detective managed to free himself from Jim's grip, but of course our favourite villain will not leave him alone so easily. **

**Also, if you want to know what are doing Moriarty and Sherlock from "Game of shadows", see stories: "At the Funeral", "Loyal Colonel" or "The Journey", where Moriarty won as well. You will find videos/book covers as well.**

Some people preferred to never touch guns. Unconsciously feeling that word '_murderer'_ or '_killer'_ would mark itself on their skin. Sherlock Holmes was not trouble by following superstitions. When a situation called, the detective did not hesitate to shoot and survive.

It was a pity that a simple weapon could not solve his problems on the roof of Bart's Hospital. Jim Moriarty orchestrated everything perfectly, leaving Sherlock no choice, but to leave his life behind and come with him. Only thanks to Holmes' surrender, John and his friends were safe.

In matter of moments, the real world dramatically changed. Sherlock was put in a place, where his all movements were watched and any improper behavior was reported back to his master. In the beginning, Holmes frequently had to ask the mastermind if he could use a computer or cell phone. Using a gun was a taboo that could never be broken, but as usual - dangerous situations made exceptions.

000

"Take it."

Sherlock looked at the beretta in Sebastian Moran's hand.

"I don't need it."

"Take it. " Colonel insisted.

"No."

"Don't quarrel and listen." Jim ordered entering a hotel room, which they temporary resided.

"Why?" he asked Moran taking the weapon.

He did not get the answer. Colonel only measured Sherlock with his '_don't try anything'_ look and left the room.

"And put these, " Jim said while throwing a leather jacket and black trousers on the bed. " you must look presentable to your position."

"What is it today?"

"Being my bodyguard."

"Really? I thought that I already am."

"Well, tonight you are more than ever." The consultant smiled unpleasantly.

"Should I know more?" Holmes gestured on given items.

"You sit when I say. You run when I order you. You bark, when I wish you to do so. " he came closer." Is there anything of which I should remind you, again?"

"No." Sherlock replied, inside deeply surprised by Jim's sudden change of mood.

"Good." Moriarty criticized him from up to down. "So don't stand so straight, don't forget to change your accent... oh, and please do something with your hair. "

000

So he went, with Jim and Sebastian as the only company.

Midnight. An unknown warehouse in the middle of nowhere (but somewhere in the Great Britain). A charming scenery to kill and dig a grave.

If Holmes had any other questions regarding their small group, they all vanished by seeing Moriarty's new customer.

Siergiej Brown, one of the richest people in the Russia with an english origin. He was accused of many horrible things, but proofs had never been found. Mostly because all witnesses were disposed as soon as possible. Moreover, Brown avoided leaving his country. If the news reached Siergiej's enemies, they would gladly take the chance to steal as much as possible from his kingdom. No wonder that the consulting criminal included into the group only his second in command and Holmes.

Several days ago, Jim loosely mentioned to Sherlock that his investment in Russia ended tragically. The mastermind probably wanted to rescue at least part of his funds by meeting with Brown.

"Where is James?" Siergiej asked.

"It's me." Moriarty answered.

The russian was a well built man, comparing him to Jim, was like looking at the lion and mouse (or a spider, in Sherlock's opinion). Brown almost bursted laughing.

"Well, then ... We can start."

His team was much larger than Moriarty's. Here problems started.

000

Moran managed to escape. Holmes and Jim didn't have that luck. They pushed the detective to one corner of the warehouse and Moriarty - to the other. It was the last thing, which Sherlock remembered, before he lost the consciousness.

000

When they finished with him, Holmes was dragged back into the center and forced to kneel before Brown. Sherlock barely felt his limbs, the chest spazmed as never before, additionally his blood covered most of clothes.

They asked him about some codes, which would allow to acces several bank accounts. Holmes didn't know them, however russians were desperate to get any kind of information. They quicky started using him as a punching bag.

He did not say a word. For now.

"It's easy. You can be free." Siergiej stated. "What's the most important - No one here will tell. No one would have to know..."

Free? A fly could not leave a spider's web.

"No one will know that you have leaked." he continued calmly.

No one will know.

Jim will know or the people, who follow John day and night. Moriarty clearly underlined that his death will not cancel assassins... Suddenly, Holmes' mind was thrown back in time.

_000_

_"What if I die protecting you?" Sherlock asked from his armchair._

_"No matter." Jim replied standing in front of the detective. "You are important as long as you are alive. Your spirit, your mind, your living body... " he hated, when Moriarty brushed his cheek. "You rather can't discuss the nature of Bach's music with a corpse."_

_Holmes felt as all energy was drained from his body. Fortunately he was sitting, in the other case the detective would surely pass out on the hard floor. Jim had to notice it, because after a long minute he added:_

_"...but, if you will be a good boy, maybe I will change my mind..."_

000

"Will you be a good boy?" Brown asked bringing Sherlock back into reality.

Can a promise from a psychopath be worth anything?

Holmes focused on his opponents. One man in front of him. Two near the car. At least four behind him. He had no choice.

"I want to see him." he said through his bloody lips.

"What?"

"I need to know that he is all right."

Siergiej did not look convinced.

"I need to see that he is all right, then I will tell you..." Sherlock tried once again.

Brown regarded him for a moment, but then he nodded.

Soon two big russians were guiding Jim to the middles of the warehouse. It seemed that beside the blood leaking from his nose and a ruffled suit, the criminal seemed in a good state. When the group reached them, Moriarty only glanced at Sherlock, then quickly turned to Siergiej.

"You are wasting your time."

"Maybe... maybe not... he surely knows something and in time I will break him."

He won't. Sherlock had to much to loose. Jim made a good choice taking him on the meeting.

"You have last chance to safe your stupid life." The dark light, which Holmes often saw in the consultant's eyes returned.

"Making me angry will not help you."

"Don't be surprised, when I will skin you alive. "

"Will you?"

The russian raised the gun and placed it very close to Moriarty's face, cleary taking advantage from his height.

"Admit it, I won this game." Siergiej said.

Then... Sherlock was still having difficulties to remember what really had happened later.

000

They brought Jim as he wanted. Holmes planned to focus their attention on himself, then Moriarty would have at least a chance to reach the car or run outside, where Sebastian would most probably waiting for him.

Siergiej fall. A russian to his right was dead within a second. Two above quickly followed him. In the confusion, Sherlock managed to free himself and kill a thug standing close to him. The noise was unbearable, but a minute later - it was over.

The detective shook his head. His visison was blured, but Sherlock could notice russians' car and a heavy gun clasped in his both hands. Instictly, he had found the weapon and taken the safest spot during the fight.

The detective saw dead bodies around the floor. Jim stood in the middle of them, checking if all corpses were indeed lifeless. Moran appeared near the hangar door, indicating that russians outside would not be a problem anymore.

"How...?" Sherlock was speechless.

Small, delicate Jim. His fighting skills were basic, always preferring to employ all kinds of villains to do his biddings. When they were in danger, Moriarty often chose to run as the first option. It was seen as weakness, but the criminal's unique skill to endure the highest levels of pain could make him strong as stone. (Brown had to know about it. Based on Jim's appearance, Siergiej had not even tried to torture him.) Nevertheless, Moriarty did not need to be big or powerful, his perfect aim was enough. Somehow Sherlock had never wondered about it.

Holmes' legs became gilly, Jim noticed it and quickly grabbed his detective.

"Hush, my dear." the consultant helped him to sit down.

"But you don't like..." Holmes continued.

"Getting my hands dirty? But you surely see that I can." he answered playfully taking Sherlock's face between his palms.

000

"We didn't have time to clean it up." Moran stated, when they all three were driving back in a stolen car.

"Don't remind me." Jim exhaled loudly next to him.

In mater of days, MI6 would find out that the DNA of Iceman's brother covered a big party of the warehouse's floor.

What a waste of time, the criminal consultant thought. He should have not trusted Siergiej in the beginning. And now he will soon be receiving calls from the big brother (no matter the consequences). Oh, and employ additional bodyguards, inform his russian spies that they should immediately hide in the underworld, transfer most of cash on account in ...

_It's good that he is safe._

Jim glanced at Sherlock's sleeping figure at the backseat. Momentarily, questioning himself from where the thought came from.

"Don't be so gloomy, Seb." Jim said. "At least you won't have to babysit him for a week or so."


End file.
